kutemani belajar
by kindovvf
Summary: Dell menemukan Momo di bawah pohon trembesi siang itu, sibuk mengerjakan soal TKD Soshum.
1. milktea

super tidak baku dan setengahnya isinya curhatan doang dan diketik dini hari dan tidak dibaca ulang dan tidak dibeta jadi muupkan keacakadutan yang bertebaran bak bintang di langit oooo

glosarium  
tkd soshum: tes kemampuan dasar sosial humaniora  
tkpa: tes kemampuan dan potensi akademik  
snmptn: seleksi nasional masuk perguruan tinggi negeri

* * *

Dell menemukan Momo di bawah pohon trembesi siang itu, sibuk mengerjakan soal TKD Soshum.

Momo menempati satu-satunya bangku yang ada di sana. Bangku dari kayu, tertanam hanya dua langkah dari trotoar, mungkin sudah berumur enam atau sepuluh tahun jika dinilai dari cat putih yang nyaris tidak bersisa lagi, namun baik dudukan maupun punggung bangku tersebut belum reyot atau lapuk. Ada lampu taman beberapa langkah dari sana. Dell tidak pernah mengunjungi trotoar ini pada malam hari, dia tidak tahu apakah lampu itu sungguhan berfungsi atau pajangan semata.

Kerutan di antara mata Momo berlipat ganda. Jarak antara hidungnya dengan kertas begitu dekat. Momo duduk membungkuk dalam-dalam hingga hampir separuh rambutnya menutupi kepala, tampak berusaha keras memanfaatkan pahanya sebagai alas menulis. Posisi Momo mirip buntalan selimut hingga Dell bertanya-tanya bagaimana Momo bisa mengerjakan soal dengan posisi setidak ergonomis itu.

Dell menghitung satu sampai lima langkah, dan ketika Momo tidak kunjung menyadari kehadirannya, padahal ya ampun, dia itu berdiri tepat di samping Momo sekarang, Dell berdehem.

Dia tidak bermaksud mengejutkan. Dia hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa _hei Mo aku ada di sampingmu, selamat sore_. Dia bahkan tidak berdehem terlalu keras, hanya suara wajar yang biasa dikeluarkan orang ketika hendak berbicara di depan umum. Tapi reaksi Momo ternyata tidak sesederhana itu.

Momo memekik, nyaris menjerit, dan menendang tulang kering Dell. Dell tidak siap, ikut memekik.

"Aduh!"

"Astaga kukira orang jahat!"

Dell ingin sekali menoyor Momo. Tulang keringnya barusan kena hantam bola futsal, tahu, sekarang malah kena tendang. Tapi dia mengurungkan niat, mengingatkan diri bahwa perbuatan seperti itu terkesan kasar dan dia bukan orang yang suka main fisik.

Momo ingin sekali menggampar Dell. Kaget, tahu, dia pikir Dell itu penculik atau hantu atau sejenisnya! Tapi dia mengurungkan niat, tidak baik melakukan kekerasan pada temanmu sendiri, jangan, nanti kualat, sedangkan Momo sekarang sedang dalam fase tobat.

"Emangnya tampangku kayak orang jahat?!"

"Salah sendiri kamu pake berdehem-dehem nggak jelas segala! Kayak orang mesum tahu nggak!"

"Eh kurang ajar!"

Suara gelas dan piring berjatuhan terdengar dari seberang jalan. Ada kecelakaan kecil di kafe _outdoor_ hanya beberapa langkah dari sana. Mereka menoleh bersamaan, mengamati seorang pelayan sigap membungkuk memunguti pecahan-pecahan beling. Seorang pelanggan kelihatan malu dan cepat-cepat memundurkan kursi, ikut memberesi kekacauan yang dia ciptakan.

Pemandangan itu mengingatkan Dell pada niatnya datang kemari. Dia mengirim pesan pada Momo setengah jam yang lalu, bertanya apakah dia bisa main ke rumah, Momo menjawab tidak, dia sedang ada di persimpangan dekat toko buku yang baru buka minggu lalu.

 _Ngapain kamu di situ? Beli buku?_

 _Bukan._

 _Terus?_

 _Mengagumi diskon 30% dari kejauhan. Gapunya duid._

Dell tidak bertanya kenapa Momo bisa tidak punya uang di awal bulan. Dia sudah tahu kenapa. Momo pasti menghabiskan jatahnya untuk memborong buku-buku latihan soal. Atau, lebih tepatnya, _sebuah_ buku, yang ketebalannya mungkin bisa mencapai Gunung Everest ... jika ditumpuk berjuta-juta kali.

(Sebentar. Yang barusan itu jayus sekali. Dell tahu dia tidak punya bakat menjadi pelawak.)

Kata Momo, buku tersebut harganya seratus lima puluh ribuan, Dell lupa harga tepatnya, dia hanya ingat betapa masam muka Momo ketika berkata, bahwa di satu paket soal pertama saja dia sudah mengosongkan lebih dari setengah soal karena sama sekali tidak tahu caranya. Sejak hari itu kotak _chat_ Dell dibanjiri foto-foto soal dan emotikon sedih dan "DELL INI GIMANA" atau "KOK GADA JAWABANNYA" atau "OH GAJADI TERNYATA ADA" atau yang lain-lainnya. Dell tahu betapa Momo ingin masuk jurusan antropologi di kampus impiannya yang jaraknya hanya satu kali naik bus dari sini, karena itu Dell sampai rela mengunduh semua foto yang dikirim Momo satu persatu, padahal dia sedang miskin kuota dan mengunduh foto (serta mengirim balik foto berisi jawaban plus pembahasan) selalu makan lebih banyak kuota. Apalagi jika terjadi lebih dari sekali sehari. Dan memang selalu terjadi lebih dari sekali. Dell jadi berasa seperti guru les dengan murid paling ngeyel sedunia: Momo tidak akan berhenti dengan satu jawaban, akan mengejar terus sampai dia paham asal-usul sebuah rumus, bahkan sampai tengah malam.

Masuk perguruan tinggi memang butuh pengorbanan.

Dell memalingkan mata dari si pelanggan yang sibuk membungkuk meminta maaf berulang kali. Dia setengah berekspektasi akan melihat seorang pelanggan super sok dan arogan yang malah balik memarahi si pelayan, tapi mungkin populasi orang seperti itu tidak sebanyak perkiraan Dell, atau dia saja yang kebanyakan nonton drama sore di televisi.

Momo masih memandang lekat-lekat ke arah punggung si pelayan yang sedang melangkah ke bagian belakang kafe, mungkin hendak mengambil alat kebersihan untuk memberesi sisa-sisa beling. "Pelayannya mirip Reza Raharja."

Pernyataan Momo terdengar seperti omong-kosong. Dell memutar mata. "Seminggu lalu kamu juga bilang gitu."

"Oh ya?"

"Kasir Indomamah kamu samain sama Reza Raharja." Percakapan ini akan segera menjadi Oh Tentu Saja Reza Raharja Kan Tampan Aku Fans Beratnya seperti yang sudah-sudah, jadi Dell cepat-cepat mengganti topik. Dia mengulurkan plastik berisi dua cup _milktea_ , rasa matcha dan oreo, dia beli dalam perjalanan tadi. Mata Momo segera dipenuhi benderang cahaya pencerahan.

"Buat aku?"

Dell ingin menjawab dengan kalimat sarkastis, ya kali dia beli buat kucing yang sedang mengobrak-abrik tong sampah di ujung jalan sana, nggak mungkihlah, dipikir kek, tapi dia hanya berkata, "Hem."

Momo mengambil rasa matcha. Dell melotot. "Kamu kan biasanya suka oreo."

Momo mencebik, mengembalikan rasa matcha, mengambil si oreo. Dell diam. "Yaudah deh gapapa matcha aja."

Momo sumrigah, mengulurkan tangan ke dalam plastik untuk menukar barang. Dell menyambar. "Eh jangan aku lagi pengin matcha!"

Momo mulai ingin melempar sepatu. "Jadi kamu maunya apa!"

"Udah udah kamu oreo aja ya, oke Momo, terima kasih, sama-sama."

Momo memang suka oreo, sih. Dia mengambil matcha cuma untuk menggoda Dell. "Oke makasih."

"Ye."

Sejam berikutnya diisi dengan ketenangan absolut. Momo mengubur diri dalam lembar-lembar soal—sepertinya soal _try out_ minggu lalu, anak itu makin gencar ikut _try out_ di mana-mana, seolah hidupnya memang dibaktikan semata-mata untuk itu. Dell menggeser layar ponsel pintar, membaca-baca berita internasional dari BiBiSi News. Oh, lihat, ada presiden yang berulah lagi, kali ini tentang pernyataan di akun Tuiter yang menjadi sumber cemooh.

"Dell."

"Ye."

"Tanya."

"Lagi seru nih."

"Dikit aja kok."

"Ya mana."

Definisi "sedikit" menurut Momo ternyata adalah lima belas soal. Ketika Dell selesai menjelaskan soal terakhir, hari sudah hampir petang. Kafe di seberang jalan sudah menyalakan lampu. Hampir seluruh toko dan rumah di sepanjang jalan sudah menyalakan lampu. Akhirnya Dell tahu lampu taman beberapa langkah dari bangku itu ternyata cuma pajangan.

Dell menepuk seekor nyamuk di punggung tangan. Gagal. Sang nyamuk yang perkasa sudah kabur duluan. "Pulang yeu. Aku mulai digigit nyamuk."

"Kamu golongan darah O, sih. Aku B."

"Terus kenapa."

"Katanya, kalo B sama O deketan, nyamuk bakal menyerbu si O."

"Halah mitos."

"Ih ya emang bener kok! Buktinya aku adem ayem aja, nggak digigitin nyamuk. Kamu dari tadi gerak terus, dimangsa nyamuk, emang enak."

"Dimangsa! Emangnya aku apaan."

"Heuheu." Momo mencoret jawaban A pada kertas. "Yaudah ayo pulang."

"Habis pulang kamu mau ngapain, Mo?"

"Mandi, terus lanjut ngerjain soal."

"Haha. Aku dong, nonton sepakbola."

"Dasar. Mentang-mentang udah dapet kampus."

"Makanya SNMPTN."

"Kampret! Aku lima puluh persen aja nggak lolos."

"Heh heh heh."

"Anjer ketawanya nggak usah ngeri gitu deh."

"Aku senang."

"Senang kenapa."

"Nonton sepakbola nanti aku bareng handai tolan tercinta."

"Idih, sepakbola aja pake nobar."

"Serunya justru di situ. Handai tolan apa hayo? Siapa tahu keluar di TKPA besok."

"Temen-temen! Gituan mah anak TK ngemut kempengan juga tau."

"Pake 'o' ya, _tolan_ , bukan _taulan_ , soalnya banyak orang yang masih salah, mungkin yang baca ini sekarang juga masih salah."

"Y."


	2. snapgram

decided to turn it into a collection of (jayus) short stories. the story revolves around (dell)momo and her struggles to be accepted in her dream college /o/

* * *

Ada beberapa hal yang Momo _snapgram_ hari ini.

Pertama adalah kucing yang melompat dari atas pohon ketapang di parkiran Graowmedia. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana seekor kucing bisa ada di sana atau apa yang kucing itu lakukan di atas pohon, apakah berburu ikan zaman now memang sudah pindah tempat, tapi terpenting dia berhasil merekam boomerang ketika kucing itu lompat dan mendarat, menghasilkan efek kucing yang bolak-balik lompat naik turun.

 _Snapgram_ kedua adalah buku tebal yang ditulis oleh Alfred Russel Wallace pada tahun 1600-an. The Malayan Archipelago edisi kover baru. Momo sedang di tengah-tengah menamatkan buku itu dalam sebulan terakhir, sudah sampai bab keenam.

 _Snapgram_ ketiga adalah isi _chat_ -nya dengan Dell satu jam yang lalu:

 _Dell kalo ada barisan 2, 2, 4, 1, 2, 5, 1, 3, 7. Polanya apaan._

 ** _Pola-pola hati ini yang selalu merindukan masa lalu._**


End file.
